1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly, to a backlight module with high positioning precision and assembly convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to enhance saturation of the display device and relatively adjust a spectrum of the backlight module, except for adopting a light emitting diode with tricolor, phosphor powders with high saturation can be utilized for transforming spectrum, so as to enhance level of color range. The phosphor powders have disadvantages of rapid decay and short life. Except for improving property of the phosphor powders to solve above drawbacks, it can reduce heat transmitted to the phosphor powders for enhancing life thereof. As a result, the issue of how to dispose the phosphor powders and the light source arise arises. A conventional solution is to make the phosphor powders as an optical film for easy assembly in the backlight module. However, it enhances complexity of assembly, expensive cost of manufacture, and the phosphor powders in a type of optical film is easy polluted, such as humid, oxidation and so on. Thus, Structures capable of separating the phosphor powders from the light source and providing the phosphor powders with better protection and humid proof become an issue of the backlight module.